Caiu a ficha
by Menina Maluquinha
Summary: Sakura se sente muito machucada por Sasuke e acaba deixando de amálo, durante a época de sofrimento, um ombro amigo aparece e a ajuda a se reerguer. Será que esse ombro vai se tornar algo mais?[Sakurax?] Surpresa! Um casal novinho o bom, eu nunk li fic do


–Urusai. – Disse ele mais uma vez, diante de um das minhas investidas. Era incrível como eu não aprendia, mesmo depois de tantas vezes, ainda me surpreendia por Sasuke me chamar de irritante.

Saí de lá correndo, chorando, de novo. No caminho esbarrei em uma porção de pessoas, mas elas não importavam, eram apenas vultos, obstáculos que me impediam de fugir daquele horrível sentimento de inferioridade. Eu sei que não sou a mais bonita, eu sei. Mas sempre pensei que meu modo de agir, minha personalidade, meu carisma…Sempre pensei que isso faria Sasuke–kun se apaixonar por mim. Mas não fez. Acho que ninguém notou meu esforço durante todo esse tempo. Quem sabe o Naruto, que diz viver aos meus pés…Se alguém notou foi ele, mas mesmo assim, já está desistindo de mim. Cansou de levar fora ( bom, e o Neji cansou de esperar o Naruto se tocar e falou que a Hinata gosta dele ) .

E a idiota aqui continua do mesmo jeito insistente. Gostaria de ser menos teimosa, gostaria de não amar o Sasuke–kun. Mas era impossível, eu já tentei, juro, mas foi tudo em vão.

Tudo inútil.

Em meio a minha correria, após esbarrar em inúmeros ombros, dei de cara com uma pessoa e cai no chão, bom, quase caí. O Lee me segurou antes de eu tocar o chão.

–Tudo bem, Sakura–san? – Ele perguntou do mesmo modo gentil de sempre.

–Hai. – Eu disse me pondo de pé e ajeitando as roupas…Enxugando as lágrimas.

Ele me olhou preocupado. Eu conhecia bem aquele olhar: preocupação com o bem amado.

Sempre tinha considerado o Lee um encosto neste sentido, as naquele momento, sentir–me amada foi muito bom. Tanto que quando ele me convidou para tomar sorvete, alegando que eu precisava melhorar meu astral, eu nem consegui recusar.

E lá fomos nós tomar sorvete.

Eu nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo com o Lee. Ele é até legal, principalmente quando você está mal, pois é muito divertido, faz qualquer um rir das histórias com o Gai–sensei. Aos poucos fui baixando a guarda e me soltei. Tive uma tarde agradável, conversando apenas (e engordando quilos e mais quilos com o sorvete. Aposto que o Lee guardou dinheiro só pra me engordar).

De Tardinha eu fui pra casa. Despedi–me do Lee normalmente e entrei. Joguei–me no sofá da sala.

Ninguém em casa. Silêncio ofuscado apenas pelo meu respirar.

Aquele silêncio me incomodava muito. Não conseguia pensar em nada sem ser o ocorrido naquela manhã. A sala ficou mais escura, as paredes pareciam vir ao meu encontro. O ar estava pesado e eu respirava com dificuldades. Aquela angústia estava me matando, Lee a afastou durante o dia com suas piadas, mas agora ela retornara com força total!

Eu precisava fugir, eu tinha que sair da sala. Dei um chutaço na porta, que se escancarou num estrondo. Corri por Konoha buscando algo que não sei o que era. Eu queria paz. Queria poder sorrir como sempre, mas aquilo me sufocava.

Na correria, acabei indo parar na sorveteria. Não sei como fui parar lá, mas não importava. O lugar estava colorido como sempre, e povoado por turmas de amigos e casais de adolescentes que iam neste horário para descontrair.

Sentei–me em uma mesa ao lado de um grupo de garotas, e comecei a sentir o leve clima do lugar. Eis que escuto a conversa das meninas ao meu lado.

Ao que tudo indicava, elas tentavam consolar uma amiga, que era completamente apaixonada pelo popular da escola, mas ele não lhe dava atenção. Um roteiro irritantemente familiar.

–Ah, Moemi…Não fica assim, não!O Youta nem vale tudo isso!

A tal da Moemi nem se mexia, perdida em pensamentos e lamúrias.

–A Yuri ta certa, Moemi! Caramba, e daí que ele é bonito? Homem bonito só serve pra dar uns pegas e olhe lá. Nenhum presta.

Moemi ficou quieta o tempo todo.

E ficaram com aqueles conhecidos argumentos, que eu tantas vezes escutara da Hinata e da Tenten. Eu sabia como era chato e inútil. Eu não desistiria tão facilmente do meu amor pelo adorável Sasuke–kun!E a Moemi provavelmente sentia o mesmo.

Segurava–me na cadeira para não me meter e falar para aquelas meninas que aquilo era inútil, mas na hora em que ameacei me mexer, Moemi fez o mesmo, levantou a cabeça, os olhos estavam vermelhos após tanto choro, mas ela sorria.

A atitude surpreendeu as amigas, mas surpreendente mesmo foi o que saiu daquela tímida boca.

–Não precisam fazer isso, gente. De verdade. – Ela começou tímida, acalmando o coração – Vocês sabem que eu sempre fui gamadona no Youta, mas nunca tive oportunidade trocar palavras com ele antes deste trabalho em grupo.

As meninas concordaram tristes, pobre menina que não conseguia falar com seu amor antes de uma inesperada surpresa.

A história me interessava cada vez mais, ainda mais por que a menina sorria, se ela sofreu tudo aquilo que eu sofri e sorria, ela tinha algo a me ensinar.

–Passei tanto tempo na sombra dele, só observando de longe aquele jeito misterioso dele. Achava o máximo. E ele sempre fora muito lindo e requisitado, claro, não era eu a única admiradora. Durante todo esse tempo, sonhei passeios românticos, beijos ardentes em momentos especiais, o carinho entre nós dois. E cada vez que eu pensava essas coisas, mais eu me apaixonava. E sempre que eu falava "eu amo o Youta", mais aquela idéia ficava na minha mente.

Todas nós ouvíamos atentas. Eu achando muito linda a história…Ai, ai…Lembrei me de mim mesma ouvindo aquele relato. Das horas maravilhosas que passei ao lado do querido Sasuke–kun nos meus doces sonhos. Mas meus sonhos foram interrompidos pela continuação do tal relato.

–Eu o amei com todo o meu coração. E no dia em que finalmente pudemos fazer algo juntos, foi uma alegria só!

Ah, eu sei como é isso…Como foi doce o momento em que foi anunciado que eu e o Sasuke–kun ficaríamos no mesmo time…

–Eu estranhei muito o modo frio dele, cheguei a ficar magoada com o modo rude com o qual fui tratada, mas depois esqueci, concluí que era aquele o jeito misterioso que tanto me atou ao menino, que tanto me atraiu. E assim aconteceu em todas as outras vezes, eu sofria, mas voltava pra ele. Então, hoje eu falei claramente que o amava.

Essa hora foi o pico. Eu não tinha conseguido coragem para falar assim, na lata e cobrar uma resposta. Tive medo de assustar o Sasuke–kun ou sei lá…

–Ele me ouviu falar com aquela cara de sempre, com tanta paciência e sem me interromper, que senti uma pontinha de esperança. Mas aí…

Ela hesitou. As amigas e eu, que agora estava completamente virada par a mesa delas, ficamos apreensivas.

–Aí…– Eu sussurrei. Ela ouviu. Olhou –me e sorriu. Reconheceu em meus olhos a dor que ela sentira.

–Aí ele me deu um fora. Mas não só isso, fez questão de falar o quanto eu era irritante e coisas maldosas do tipo. Meu mundo desabou.

Eu e ela sentimos os olhos encherem de água.

–Meu amado Youta, que tantas vezes dividira comigo sonhos belos de romantismo e paixão, meu amado Youta, que por tantas vezes fora um perfeito cavalheiro. Meu amado Youta, que em todas as vezes que me declarei em sonhos, aceitou–me e selou nosso amor com um beijo. Esse mesmo Youta…Com quem eu sonhei não sei quantos anos, Foi rude, grosseiro, machista e insensível. A mascara caiu e eu não podia acreditar. A única explicação é que ele não era o meu Youta. E não era mesmo.

Eu quase suspirei aliviada, nossa, claro que não era o mesmo Youta! E numa vila ninja, aparência não conta em nada para identificar uma pessoa. Mas não tive tempo, por que ela continuou seu emocionante relato.

–O meu Youta, não existe. – Nesse momento, todas nós, menos a Moemi, nos surpreendemos – Aquele meu Youta, era o fruto de anos idealizando um amor juvenil, que cada vez se fortalecia mais. Mas aquele garoto não existe. No corpo que deveria ser do meu amado Youta, existia um cara frio e insensível.

Todas estávamos estáticas.

–Não nego que ele tenha seus motivos, e nem me importam mais. Eu só choro, por ter descoberto que meu amor morreu. Sim, pois o meu Youta deixou de existir no momento em que Youta respondeu a minha declaração.

Eu já estava aos prantos. Solidárias, as meninas me acolheram na rodinha delas, que eram uns três anos mais velhas. Sentei–me ao lado da Moemi, chorando muito, não sabia por que, aquele não era o meu caso, certo? Eu amo o Sasuke–kun. Eu…eu conheço ele, estamos no mesmo time, e minha paixão sequer esfriou. Não…aquele não era o meu caso, eu só estava emocionada.

Moemi concluiu seu emocionante relato com algo profundo.

– A verdade é que, paixões que surgem do nada não funcionam. Somente um amor é verdadeiro, o amor que é construído com carinho ao longo dos anos. E você não ama quem lhe trata mal, por que como qualquer ser humano, você quer é ser feliz, não há o que discutir quanto a isso. Quem lhe trata mal não só não merece o seu amor, como também não o tem.

Eu não agüentei aquele clima e saí correndo. As meninas que se danassem, aquilo não era importante. A minha paixão não foi coisa passageira nem repentina! Eu convivi muitos anos com o Sasuke na escola, eu me apaixonei pelo Sasuke mesmo.

Corri pela cidade em um turbilhão de pensamentos. Acabei chegando em uma colina, da qual era possível ver toda Konoha.

Lá comecei a pensar racionalmente. É verdade, coexisti muito tempo com Sasuke–kun, mas teria eu realmente convivido? Eu só me lembrava de momento em que eu, sozinha, tinha belos e românticos encontros com Sasuke–kun. Teria eu idealizado aquele menino?

Quer dizer, qual a imagem que eu tenho do Sasuke?Resolvi fazer uma lista. Peguei uma casca de árvore e uma kunai e me coloquei a escrever.

O Sasuke na minha visão. Características:

misterioso

bonito

Forte

Corajoso

Educado

Cavalheiro

Gentil

suave

Tímido.

Fui escrevendo sem raciocinar, apenas escrevi tudo o que se passava pela minha mente. Depois coloquei me a olhar a Lista, muito satisfeita com o tanto que o Sasuke era perfeito, tanto imaginava o meu amado, que me esqueci do motivo da lista. Só acordei de meus devaneios porque um certo loirinho apareceu gritando meu nome.

–Nani?O que foi, Naruto? – Perguntei confusa

–Seus …pais…casa…tarde…– Ele estava ofegante, devia estar correndo há muito tempo pra me achar. – Todos…preocupados….

Entendi a mensagem e consultei o relógio do celular. Era tarde, já devia estar em casa.

Enquanto eu me preocupava, Naruto achou minha lista, leu e começou a rir. Só não entendi por que.

–Que engraçado, Sakura–chan! – Ele ria contente, mas eu não achava graça nenhuma, e fiz questão de estampar isso na minha cara.

Ele parou de rir e eu perguntei irritada o que era tão engraçado. Ele me chamou para perto e sentei me ao lado dele.

–O que é engraçado? Ora, Sakura–chan, tudo! Esse simplesmente não é o Sasuke!

Isso era meio suspeito, vindo do Naruto, mas deixei passar, fiquei curiosa para ver os erros, pois me lembrara do motivo da existência daquela ficha. Pelo meu silêncio, Naruto entendeu que eu permitiria uma continuação.

–Bom, vamos do início. O Sasuke não tem nada de misterioso, todo mundo sabe da história dele, se não pelos boatos, pelo site do fã clube. Além do mais, ele é anti–social, não misterioso 2º–Bonito: Certo, aqui não é da minha jurisdição, mas não acho que isto conte pontos no amor…3º – Forte. Grandes merdas! Eu sou muito mais que ele, e isso novamente não importa a um coração apaixonado. 4º – Corajoso: Que mane corajoso o que, o Sasuke tem a mesma coragem que qualquer ninja comum, não há nada de excepcionalmente corajoso que ele tenha feito…E digo mais, aposto que ele se faz de machão por que tem culpa de não ter tido coragem de fazer algo pelos pais. 5º –Educado – Você ta de brincadeira, né? O Sasuke é o cara mais mal educado, frio e insensível que eu conheço! Alias, a 5, 6 7 e 8 só pode ser fruto de seus devaneios!

Sakura se chocou. De onde ela tirara aqueles adjetivos mesmo? Não se lembrava de nenhuma ação do Sasuke que pudesse indicar algumas daquelas qualidades. Será…que acontecera com ela o mesmo que com a Moemi? Ela amava algo que não existia?

Naruto pôs se de pé e começou a sair andando. Ainda de costas, parou e falou sem virar o rosto:

–Sabe, Sakura–chan. O Sasuke é meu amigo. Mas não tem nada que nos una além de uma competição saudável. Nada. A existência dele só importou em dois momentos. Quando eu o via como rival no amor e quando eu o via ( e vejo) puramente como um obstáculo a ser superado. E a segunda coisa que quero falar, foi uma coisa que me atormentou durante todo o tempo em que corria atrás de você. – Naruto se virou para mim e olhou nos meus olhos para dizer a frase – Eu não entendo como você gosta tanto de alguém que só te maltrata.

Com essas palavras, Naruto me deixou a sós com meus pensamentos.

Eu tinha quase certeza de que meu Sasuke só existia do mesmo jeito que o tal Youta. Quase, me enganei (?) por tanto tempo que não sei mais o que é sentimento e o que é ilusão, não tenho mais certeza de nada. E só tem um modo de ter certeza, fazer a imagem que eu tenho do Sasuke se firmar ou despedaçar de uma vez. De que modo? Do mesmo que a Moemi usou: Vou me declarar de verdade. Mas não hoje, irei amanhã logo cedo.

Arrumava o que eu tinha deixado espalhado naquele local, antes de ir, observei a vila mais uma vez, no pé da colina onde eu estava, O Naruto falava algo com o Lee. Ele ficou triste, mas depois que o Naruto falou mais alguma coisa, ele retomou seu modo energético e eu quase pude jurar a existência da famosa "chama da juventude" no olhão dele.

Ri com a visão, o Lee é mesmo legal. Mas feio que só .

Desci a colina e fui direto para casa, disposta a me declarar no dia seguinte e fazerem sumir as malditas duvidas.

Cheguei em casa e liguei a TV do meu quarto, deitando–me para assistir. Passava um daqueles programas em que entra uma mulher toda detonada e a produção faz 'A' transformação nela. Assistia calmamente, e, um pouco antes de me entregar ao sono profundo, sussurrei divertida que aquilo era uma boa idéia por Lee.

Tive uma noite turbulenta, e um sonho muito estranho. No sonho, a cena de hoje de manhã se repetiu até a hora em que eu bati no Lee e ele me segurou, depois disso, nos fomos carregados pelas meninas da sorveteria até o estúdio daquele programa, fiquei na platéia e o Lee foi levado para fazer a transformação. Enquanto isso, da platéia, eu ouvia Moemi contar sua história para o público. Quando Lee voltou, o resultado foi surpreendente! Tinha feito a sobrancelha, que agora estava "normal", cortaram o cabelo dele mais curtinho e arrepiaram. Ele ficou bem legal até, só o olhão permanecia intacto, mas isso estava ajudando estranhamente a composição. Acordei na hora em que ele apareceu.

De manhã bem cedo, como é costume, cheguei na velha ponte onde o time se encontrava. Sasuke havia chegado cedo, Naruto e Kakashi não haviam chegado, era a minha chance de tirar a prova: Eu gostava do Sasuke ou de uma ilusão com a cara dele?

–O…Ohayou, Sasuke–kun…– Eu disse meio insegura.

Acho que Sasuke nem notou isso, respondeu seco como sempre.

–Ano…Sasuke–kun…– Ele virou os olhos para mim. Era agora ou nunca – Eu…Eu…

–Fala logo…– Ele sussurou para si mesmo, olhando em volta.

–Hai…glup Eu nunca disse isso claramente, mas…Eu…Eu te amo muito, Sasuke–kun! Queria muito saber o que você sente por mim! – Falei bem rápido, pra acabar logo.

Sasuke virou os olhos para mim, estava com uma cara entediada. É claro que ele já sabia…

–Como se alguém não soubesse…tsc. . Urusai…

Engoli seco, meu mundo caiu…Aquele não era meu Sasuke–kun!Não era!Eu tremia muito.

–Ohayou, Sakura chaaaan! – Naruto disse anunciando sua chegada

O griterê de Naruto me despertou o suficiente para que eu conseguisse correr dali.

–Sakura–chan! Onde você. . ?

–Gomen, Naruto, Sasuke–kun!Avisem ao Kakashi–sensei que não vou poder ajudar hoje! – Eu gritei enquanto corria para bem longe dali.

Eu tremia muito, corria meio desajeitada.

Meia hora correndo e eu cansei, deitei no banquinho da praça – que alias, estava imunda, mas eu não tinha tempo de me preocupar com isso – o gasto de energia me fez parar de tremer, mas meus pensamentos continuavam a mil. Só uma certeza : Meu Sasuke–kun não existia. No lugar dela, só um moleque insensível, frio e mal educado.

Eu chorava rios de lágrimas, não conseguia parar. Era como se eu tivesse acabado de assistir a morte do meu amado. Agora entendo como a Moemi se sentia, e que sensação horrível! Em meio ao choro eu meio que cochilei, ainda ouvia tudo, mas não assimilava muito bem.

–Certo, time! Nossa missão de hoje é limpar o parque! – Disse uma voz que eu conhecia não lembro de onde.

–Hai, Gai–sensei! – Ah…a voz era do Gai…Então esse deve ser o time do Lee…Ta bom…Vão limpar o parque…

Continuei cochilando por mais algum tempo, até que me acharam.

–Sakura–san? – Acho que foi o Lee que me chamou.

– Hã? – Eu estava semi desperta, sentei–me ainda meio grogue.

–O que houve, Sakura–san? Por que você estava dormindo no banco da praça?Sua mãe te expulsou de casa o. o?

Eu ri da gracinha (?) do Lee.

–Não…Eu tive uns probleminhas pessoais…E você ta aqui por que mesmo?Ah sim…Cê tem que limpar o parque, né!

–É sim, é a nossa missão de hoje! ò. ód

Aquela cara do Lee era mesmo engraçada!Eu dei um sorrisinho. Não queria ficar sozinha de novo, fiz uma proposta.

– Lee–san, eu meio que abandonei meu time, mas não queria ficar sozinha…Todos estão em missão agora, será que eu poderia ajudar seu time, para não ficar sem fazer nada?

Lee se virou pro Gai sensei, que deveria estar ouvindo tudo, pois fez a Nice guy pose e falou pro Lee ir com tudo.

–Ossuuuuu!Hai, Gai–sensei! – Ele disse com seus típicos flame eyes, eu não agüentei e ri. O Lee é muito engraçadinho.

Eu me levantei decidida a dar o máximo de mim.

–Certo, o que tenho que fazer?

Lee me deu uma vassoura e comecei a varrer tudo. Ele fazia o mesmo serviço, então ficamos conversando.

Nossa, que conversa boa! Eu ria o tempo todo! E o Lee é muito engraçado e gentil. O Sasuke bem que podia ser assim…Mas não é. E eu devo enfiar na cabeça isso.

Passei o dia com o time do Gai–sensei, e no final, quando cada um foi pro seu canto, descobri que a casa do Lee é no caminho da minha, e voltamos conversando.

Na porta de casa eu tive um insight.

–Lee–san. Me responde uma coisinha?

–Hai! o

–Você já deixou claro que gosta de mim. Mas quando você disse isso, nem me conhecia, eu sou diferente do que você imaginou, não sou?

Lee corou um pouco, tomou um ar sério e respondeu.

–Sakura–san, confesso que em um primeiro momento, me encantei por sua beleza, mas no Chunnin shiken, eu prestei bastante atenção em seus atos, formei uma boa opnião a seu respeito. É claro que imaginei uma porção de coisas a seu respeito, mas eu tinha em mente que essa não era a verdadeira você. Ontem e hoje é que eu fui ter a noção de quem você realmente é. Algumas coisas bateram, outras não…

Eu estava meio nervosa, e o Lee estar tão sério foi muito estranho, mas ele logo voltou ao seu jeito sorridente e concluiu seu pensamento, saindo logo em seguida:

–Mas meu sentimento por você não mudou, por que você se mostrou melhor do que eu imaginava!

Então ele saiu, me deixando completamente corada e surpresa, bem na porta da minha casa.

Foi estranho, quer dizer, eu sempre tive certeza que ele gostava de mim, mas quando a pessoa fala é sempre uma surpresa. Mas acho que o insensível e verdadeiro Sasuke nem ligou.

Mas voltando ao que interessa. Estou bem melhor, um pouco abalada com a morte do meu amor idealizado, mas me sentindo estranhamente…livre! Ainda bem que encontrei alguém para conversar, senão, eu teria passado o dia angustiada…

Fui dormir feliz, pensando naquele novo melhor amigo que eu tinha arranjado. O Lee é mesmo uma pessoa admirável. Ainda é feio, claro, mas admirável. Ta bom…Aquele olhão é fofinho, ele fica parecendo um desenho animado…

No dia seguinte, já recuperada e com os sentimentos no lugar, voltei normalmente para o ponto de encontro do time.

Quando vi Sasuke tive uma reação bem estranha. Eu senti raiva, muita raiva. A primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi que aquele desalmado havia matado o meu amor. Depois fui me lembrar do quanto eu havia sofrido por ele e a raiva só aumentou. Tudo que consegui dizer foi um "oi" seco e sem olha–lo direito, estranhamente, era do mesmo modo que ele me cumprimentava.

Acho que ele estranhou, hesitou um pouco antes de responder com seu "oi" igualmente sem graça.

Mas o mais estranho, é que eu não o achei maravilhoso nesta manhã. Eu o achei sei lá…Sem sal. Acho que meu encanto pela aparência dele também vinha em parte das minhas "viajadas"

Em pouco tempo Naruto chegou.

–Ohayou, Sakura–chaaan! – Ele disse alegre como sempre. Aquilo me deixou bem feliz, por um momento, lembrei–me do jeito alegre e expansivo do meu novo melhor amigo. Os dois eram bem parecidos, sabe o tipo de pessoa que te deixa a vontade?Então, eles são assim.

–Ohayou, Naruto!Tudo bem? – Eu estava tão feliz por ele ter chegado…Era tão melhor do que ficar com aquele estúpido!

–Eu é que pergunto! O que houve com você ontem?Ficamos preocupados, não foi, Sasuke? – Naruto olhou para o babaca, que nem se mexeu. Tanto fazia naquela hora se ele se mexera ou não.

– O que houve? Er…Digamos que um ente muito querido foi assassinado cruelmente. Mas pode ficar calmo, por que eu não vou virar uma babaca anti–social só por que não fui competente o bastante para impedir. – Eu disse essa ultima parte com bastante ênfase, foi uma indireta, quase direta, pro Sasuke. Mas mesmo tão explicitamente, o Naruto não percebeu.

–Poxa, Sakura–chan…Meus pêsames…

–Está tudo bem, Naruto. Eu já superei. – Eu disse com meu mais verdadeiro sorriso

Naruto pareceu se animar com isso, e começamos a falar de Hinata e ele. Eu tinha me esquecido do Sasuke, Quem me lembrou foi o Kakashi, quando chegou e estranhou o fato de eu estar falando tanto com Naruto e o Sasuke estar esquecido em um canto.

Fomos para a nossa missão idiota do dia: Ajudar na reforma de uma casa.

Algumas horas trabalhando arduamente, eu senti sede.

– Kakashi–sensei, estou com sede, vou até a barraquinha comprar água. – Eu anunciei indo em direção a porta.

– Claro, Sakura.

–Você quer um pouco?

–Não, não…Estou bem.

–Eu quero! – Anunciou Naruto quando finalmente conseguiu tirar a cabeça da lata de tinta branca.

–Claro! – eu disse sorrindo, aquilo não me custaria muito mesmo.

–Eu também. – Disse Sasuke sem parar o que estava fazendo.

–Se quer água, vai buscar, seu folgado! – Eu disse seca e saí batendo o pé. Ainda deu tempo de escutar o Kakashi comentar que aquilo era estranho e perguntar se eu não confundi o Naruto com o Sasuke e vice e versa.

No caminho para comprar água, concluí que talvez tivesse sido injusta com o Sasuke, quer dizer, ele só me pediu água…Mas é que na hora eu fiquei com tanta raiva! Do meu ângulo, parecia que ele achava que eu faria tudo por ele, como uma escrava que sempre fui. Arg! Isso me deu um ódio! A vontade que tive foi de quebrar a cara dele!

Voltei com a água e terminei a missão e, como todos os outros, fui para casa.

Constatei que eu tinha me esquecido de fazer compras e resolvi ir ao mercado. Papai e mamãe estavam em missão, eu estava cuidando da casa.

No caminho, acabei sem querer passando pela casa do Lee, como ele estava na porta, me viu e se ofereceu para me acompanhar. E lá fomos nós para o super.

Fomos conversando alegres, Lee me contava mais alguns casos dele e do Gai, eu ria até não poder mais.

Na seção de enlatados, encontramos com a Ino.

–Oi, testuda–chan! – Ela disse me provocando.

– Oi, Ino–chan! – Eu ignorei o que ela havia dito para me insultar, o motivo da nossa briga não existia mais, não via porquê em brigar com ela.

Só que ela não conhecia a minha posição, e ficou muito ofendida, ou sei lá o que ela sentiu.

A única coisa que sei é que ela não gostou, me olhou assustada, depois pro Lee e voltou a me encarar, com um sorriso malicioso.

–Que coisa, heim, Testuda? Trocou o lindo da Sasuke–kun por esse sobrancelhudo–com–cabeça–de–bolha horroroso! – Ela disse rindo ainda mais ao ver Lee abaixar a cabeça tristonho.

Eu fiquei foi muito puta! Para começo de conversa, o Sasuke nem era lá essas coisas, e como ela ousara falar daquele modo com meu amigo?Aí foi demais, virei o tapa na cara dela.

–Nunca, mas nunca ouse falar mal dos meus amigos. E pouco me importa aquele imbecil do Sasuke, pode ficar com ele todinho pra você, pois ambos se merecem. Vamos, Lee.

Peguei o Lee pelo braço e saí da seção.

Peguei um miojo e fui direto pro caixa. Estava tão brava com a Ino, que nem notei a tristeza do meu amigo. Só notei na saída do super.

– Lee–san, tudo bem?Você está triste, isso é muito estranho em uma pessoa tão sorridente.

Lee deu um sorrisinho com o elogio, mas suspirou e voltou a ficar triste.

–Eu sou feiosão mesmo, não é?

–Claro que não, Lee! – Eu falei aquilo de coração, o amor faz as pessoas mais belas, mesmo que seja só amor de amigo, como no meu caso. – você vai dar ouvidos para aquela porquinha?

–Você acha mesmo que eu não sou feio? –Disse isso meio chorando de emoção e se virou com seus tão divertidos flame eyes, para "comemorar" – Consegui, Gai–sensei!

Eu não consegui, comecei a rir.

–Claro que não é Lee! Você só está com a capa errada!

–Capa?

–É você é como um sofá.

–Sofá? O. o

Lee me olhou confuso, aí eu parei e analisei o quão idiota o que eu falei soava. Tentei consertar.

–Bom é…er…Um sofá pode ter o mais fantástico design, mas se a capa dele for mal escolhida, vai parecer algo muito feio e brega.

–Entendi, Sakura–san! – Ele me olhou admirado, do mesmo modo que olha o Gai ao ouvir lições dele, me senti valorizada.

Depois ele se virou e sussurrou:

–"mais fantástico design"…T. T

Virou se de volta para mim e pediu me para ajuda–lo a escolher a capa correta, eu dei um sorriso maquiavélico, lembrara me do meu sonho.

– Sa–Sakura–san? o. o" – Ele me olhou com medo

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder, estava ocupada arrastando ele por metade da cidade até a minha cabeleireira.

Chegando no salão, virei–me para a Keiko (minha cabeleireira) e falei que era dia de reforma, indicando Lee com a cabeça.

Ela sorriu e eu também, Lee estava com medo das nossas caras, que mais tarde ele definiu como completamente apavorantes.

Sentamos o Lee na cadeira e começamos a discutir sobre o cabelo. Ele estava apavorado e indefeso.

–O cabelo é bem cuidado, tem brilho, mas esse corte detona tudo!

Keiko pegou a tesoura, o gel, o shampoo e o creme e em alguns minutos ela deixara o cabelo do menino em um curto arrepiado muito bonito, que algumas cabeleireiras do lugar disseram estar parecido com o de um modelo muito famoso. Aí o Lee se empolgou, e passou a gostar muito da transformação. Bom, não por muito tempo: Keiko pegara a cera. Hora da sobrancelha.

–Aaaaaai! Isso dói ! i. i

Últimos retoques dados com a pinça(e muitos gritos) e Lee estava com uma sobrancelha normal.

–Ficou muito melhor, né, meninas? – Keiko perguntou para as outras

–Nossa! Sem comparação!Ta muito mais bonito!

Lee se olhou no espelho, e pareceu gostar do resultado, mesmo por que ele sussurrou bem baixinho que indicaria aquilo para seu sensei. Mas depois de se encarar melhor, ficou meio triste.

–Muito obrigado, minna–san. Foi uma melhora impressionante…Pena que esses olhos não possam ser modificados.

–Ah, mas nem precisa! – Disse uma das meninas.

–Eu também acho – completei – Esses olhões ficam fofinhos!

A Keiko, com toda a sua experiência, foi mais precisa:

–Os olhos grandes, em contraste com o ar adolescente–rebelde do cabelo, te deram um ar alegre e descontraído. Você aparenta ser uma pessoa inocente e alegre e ao mesmo tempo, um homem feito.

Todas concordaram. O Lee estava mesmo muito legal.

–Obrigada pela capa, Sakura–san! – Ele disse em uma reverência.

Eu sorri daquele mesmo modo que o deixara com medo no início.

–E quem foi que disse que acabou?

Ele sorriu meio apreensivo, mas acabou concordando, e foi mais uma vez arrastado por Konoha.

–Para onde estamos indo, Sakura–san?

–Para uma costureira!

–Nani?Por quê?

–Vamos reinventar essa sua roupa. Você não me deixaria colocar outra, por ter sido o seu amado sensei quem te indicou esta aí.

Lee sorriu, acho que ficou feliz por eu ter me importado com esta parte.

Na costureira, ela deu uma volta completa em Lee, mais alguns minutos debatendo, formamos um novo modelo. Iríamos reformar!

–Agora mocinho, tire esta roupa.

Lee olhou para ela espantado. Eu só fui entender o porque depois de um tempo, então me virei para Yuko e falei que tínhamos esquecido uma roupa reserva.

Ela disse que estava tudo bem, deu um short pro Lee e ordenou que ele lhe passasse a roupa para reforma.

Lee saiu detrás do biombo meio corado, só de short e sem blusa. Eu corei também. Nunca tinha prestado atenção no quanto o corpo do Lee era bonito. Mas também, com aquele tanto de taijutsu que ele treina, não era de se esperar outra coisa!

Em algum tempo, que passou rápido por que estávamos conversando, Yuko voltou e chamou Lee até o biombo, entregou uma sacola com a roupa. Lee se vestiu e saiu para ser analisado.

A roupa ainda era colada, mas estava sem mangas. Na cintura, foram colocados pequenos pedaços de pano, que fariam a bandana prender–se melhor. Nas costas foi bordado o símbolo de konoha em vermelho, para combinar com a bandana, e na frente o desenho de um pequeno furacão prateado e os dizeres "O Furacão verde de Konoha" em uma letra vermelha e prata estilizada. Na parte que era calça não fizemos muita coisa, só mudamos aquele treco amarelo horrível por um prata (combinando com o metal da bandana e os dizeres na parte frontal o. od) com chamas vermelhas. Eu tive que admitir: Sou um gênio da moda! O Lee estava totalmente Style!

Saímos muito contentes da lojinha de Yuko. Lee estava se sentindo fantástico, ainda mais por que toda hora eu falava, com uma pontinha de ciúme, que havia um monte de garotas de olho nele.

Fomos na sorveteria, no caminho encontramos Naruto.

–Sakura–chaaan! Oie! – Ele me cumprimentou alegre, depois olhou Lee de cima a baixo – Quem é esse aí? O. o

–Naruto–kun!Sou eu!

Naruto olhou o Lee com bastante atenção.

–Esses olhos…SOBRANCELHUDO? 0. 0 Cadê as suas sobrancelhas tamanho GG? –Naruto começou a rodear o Lee, a cena estava muito engraçada, devia reunir os dois mais vezes – Cadê sua roupa estranha? Cadê seu cabelo de bolha?Cadê o treco feio e amarelo? CARA, CADÊ TUDO? 0. 0

–A Sakura–san trocou minha capa! – Ele exclamou muito empolgado – Não ficou bom?

–Noooossa! Mil vezes melhor! Tu era um trem mais feio que bater em mãe! Agora…Tá quase tão legal quanto eu!

Lee ficou em silêncio, mas acabou por levar apenas o lado bom, e sorriu.

–Hum…Naruto, você não quer vir com a gente?

–Pra onde? – Ele estava interessado.

–Vamos para a sorveteria, testar o novo look do Lee com as meninas!

–Opa…Não vou poder…Hohohoho

–Ãh? Por quê?

–Eu chamei a Hinata–chan para ir comer ramen comigo! – Ele disse achando o máximo, eu diria que era a coisa menos romântica pra se fazer, mas vá lá…

–Muito bem, Naruto-kun! Deixe queimar a chama da juventude!

-Yoshiii! – Naruto concordou e os dois ficarem com seus flame eyes até Naruto se lembrar que estava atrasado.

Eu e Lee seguimos conversando, no meio do caminho, mudamos de idéia, decidimos ir ao shopping – minúsculo . - de Konoha. Lee fez um sucesso considerável, e curtiu isso demais, mas ele não chegou em ninguém e ninguém teve coragem de chegar nele, mais tarde pensei que talvez alguém estivesse achando que ele estava acompanhado por mim.

Assim se passaram umas 3 semanas, Naruto e Hinata trocaram um beijo uma semana depois da reforma do Lee e parece que estão namorando...Eu continuei indo às minhas missões normalmente, quer dizer, o mundo não iria parar só por que tinha uma anta no meu time. De tarde, depois das missões, eu ia aos treinos com o Lee – Aliás, meu taijutsu melhorou muito com isso! – e saíamos de vez em quando, às vezes com mais pessoas, às vezes só nós dois. A verdade é que aquele amigo veio em ótima hora, ele me fazia tão bem, era tão divertido!Às vezes idiota, mas divertido mesmo assim...Ah, E o Gai tinha aderido ao cabelo que montei pro Lee, mas não quis mudar a roupa.

Um belo dia como todos os outros, depois de livrar um rio das maquiavélicas latinhas de refrigerante (ô missãozinha ingrata . ) Naruto foi conhecer o sogro oficialmente, e eu tinha combinado de treinar com o Lee, ele tinha umas técnicas incríveis! E o Gai era muito engraçado, mesmo só indo lá de vez em quando.

Treino de taijutsu, ia aprender um chute parecido com o Konoha senpuu, mas um pouco mais forte.Lee fez algumas desmonstrações e resolvi tentar, ele se ofereceu como alvo, tal qual todo dia (uma vez o coitadinho se distraiu e foi para no dentista...). Me preparei, saltei confiante, armando o corpo para o golpe.Fui com tudo para cima do Lee, ele tropeçou em um galho e ao invés de bloquear meu chute, ele caiu com as costas no chão, para não matar o menino, dei um jeito no último instante.Não sei como, mas cai em cima dele. Nossos rostos estavam estranhamente próximos e eu podia sentir o fruto de tanto treino no corpo do Lee. Eu corei, mas não consegui me mover.Ele estava tão lindo daquele jeito...O clima foi muito grande, hormônios a mil em ambos os lados, nossas bocas se aproximaram e nos beijamos sobre a grama.Foi um beijo suave e carinhoso, mas cheio de desejo e paixão. Nos soltamos para pegar ar, deitados um ao lado do outro, de mãos dadas. Virei o rosto para encarar o Lee, este olhava para o céu, corado, mas visivelmente feliz. Parei para pensar, quando foi que comecei a gostar tanto do Lee, quando foi que ele passou a ser classificado como bonito, falando nisso!

Lembrei de uma frase de Shakespeare:

"Ninguém é perfeito, até que você comece a amá-lo"

Que perfeita esta frase para a minha história.

Lee virou o rosto, um pouco corado ainda, mas me encarou.Nos encaramos com ternura por algum tempo, até não agüentarmos mais de desejo e consagrarmos o nosso amor em mais um beijo apaixonado.

Começamos a namorar depois disso, mas não foi surpresa para ninguém, todos afirmavam que tinham certeza que, se não tinha acontecido algo, estava perto de acontecer.

É muito bonito como o amor transforma as pessoas, uma primeira impressão não é nada se você se prepuser a conhecer alguém direito. Mas agora chega de falar disso, que agora tenho que entrar na igreja, para depois de 8 anos de um namoro feliz, casar-me com aquele que realmente me mereceu e me quis bem.O Lee-chan.Que aliás, está lindo de smoking, não que isso faça diferença, para um amor tão profundo e verdadeiro, que surgiu da convivência, que foi cultivado no fértil terreno da amizade e regado com o carinho e dedicação diária.Um amor de verdade, por alguém igualmente real.Para algo tão sublime, só posso dizer uma coisa:

-Sim, eu aceito.

* * *

**Sim ò.ó uma SakuraxLee **

**Eu n quero nem saber XD ela tinha q fikar com ele e o Sasuke-baka tinha que morrer nos braços do Tio Orochi e do Kabutenhow (pra ele n fikar com ciumenhows XD)**

**Ok, meio incomum, confesso...Mas fzr o q? eu amo o lee-chan XD**

**Não mais do que o Gaara, claro, o Gaara sempre será meu amor maior u.u **


End file.
